This invention relates to apparatus for handling photographic film and more particularly to a method and apparatus for processing developed film prior to its delivery to an automatic printer.
In the current photolab environment, rolled film is developed in one step and then presented to various additional stations of the photolab for processing prior to delivery to the printer.
At a first station, the film may be provided a batch number together with individual frame numbers punched on the edge of the film.
At another station, the individual frame numbers punched on the edge of the film are correlated with the order information from the individual subject (that is, what numbers and sizes of prints of the subject are desired).
At a further station, the roll of photographic negative film is presented to an editing station where it is viewed on a monitor. Frames unsuitable for printing are marked on some media or in some database associated with the frame. Likewise frames selected for printing are annotated on some media or in some database with cropping information.
At a yet further station, the film is viewed on a color monitor and color balance information (density, green, red, and blue balance) are separately stored for each frame in some media or in some database.
In recent years the use of multi-format photographic film has further complicated the photoprocessing situation. In multi-format film different sizes and orientation of photographic exposures may appear on film having the same substrate size. For example 120 size film allows 10, 12, 15, or 16 exposures on a single roll. These exposures may be different sizes. On 220 size film there may be 20, 24, 30, or 32 exposures, again, having different orientations or sizes. This information regarding the film size, number of exposures, and orientation is critical because it affects the optical center of the negative.
The ultimate goal in all of this processing is to present to an automated photographic printer a complete database regarding each photograph. When the film arrives at the printer, ideally the printer will be able to operate automatically by correlating the punched film number information in the database with respect to film size; exposure or negative size; instructions to print or skip the frame; instructions with respect to the position of the optical center in X axis and Y axis: cropping information; density information; color coeffiency information; and order information. As indicated, this information is gathered by a plurality of operators at a plurality of stations utilizing a plurality of apparatuses. This multiplicity of operators, stations, and equipment add significantly to the cost and complexity of processing the film for delivery to the printer.